dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Helio Dragon
Out in the desert high plains, the Solarian ancestors once had mysterious cities. Now these lands are inhabited by Nomad warriors. Only those with the deepest commitments to the dragons of the land can earn the Nomads' respect, and in turn their alliance. Within these desert lands you can acquire the resilient Helio Dragon. This dragon will watch over the Solarian Highland settlement. Once hatched and its armor pieces found, the dragon will prove valuable against other dragons, as it resists most environmental damage. The egg of the Helio Dragon can be found within any 'Plain lvl 8+ '. a Great , Elemental or Wraith Dragon must be included in the march for the egg to be found. Kabam has confirmed that the drop rate for the Helio Egg is much lower than other outpost and elemental eggs. When your Helio Dragon is level 8, you can send it out on attacks with your troops, but like the other Dragons, you need to recover all four of the Helio Dragon Armor pieces before the dragon can be used in combat. Helio Dragons possess a fierce resilience to the elements—especially heat. As a result, they have varying degrees of resistance to the other elemental dragons, making them one of the toughest Dragon-on-Dragon fighters. Helio Dragon armor drops exclusively from level 8+ Plains. Drop rates are higher as the level of the Plain increases.' It is possible to get other Elemental Dragons armor before the Helio Dragon's, the order you obtain them does not matter.' The easiest way to obtain eggs and armor is to send waves of attacks, visit this page to learn more about this attacking technique '': ''Waving. If you get the egg, your quests section should get a glowing number on it, and when you open battle report you'll get a pop up. You will know instantly if you get the egg. 'Helio Dragon's Keep' Requirements for Upgrade: Stats: For comparison info for all of the Great and Elemental Dragons, please visit the Dragons page. 'Aerial Combat and Dragons Health' Coming Soon! 'Troop Compatibility' 'Gallery' Click the "Add Photo" button in the bottom right corner of the slideshow, upload the photo, and click finish at the bottom of the window. Add all photos to the slideshow below if you would like to assist in creating this page. 555620 10150815316488488 564648487 165800461 2069351603 n.jpg 526203 10150815319558488 564648487 165800474 720828820 n.jpg 301705 10150815321203488 564648487 165800479 1391624382 n.jpg 529263 10150815320263488 564648487 165800475 1741648805 n.jpg Doasolarianhighlands.png|Inside view according to a gaming website. 1.JPG 578785_3203707135745_1358102820_32718902_1761895617_n.jpg|baby helio 534865_10150831767498488_564648487_165823454_121125426_n.jpg Helio.JPG Hekio10.JPG Capture.JPG Amor.jpg desierto.png 6.jpg Whole Needs Highland OP.png Helio egg.jpeg Helio BR.png bracers.jpeg|Helios Bracers pic.JPG|Helio VS Stone Dragon Battle Report helio's headpiece.PNG|linktext=Helio armor helio.png|level 4 op -helio helio2.png|realm clementine , aaa alliance ,,,aaa= killer allaince,,,level 1 helio op helio baby.png|baby helio dragon Безымянны11111й.jpg|Helio Dragon healing Helio bracers.png helio_disaster.jpg|For a ranged unit, this dragon is to weak to be used (healing 6.5 hours). helio.PNG|Helio Dragon Egg DOA Report.png Adult Helio Dragon.png|Adult Unarmored Helio Dragon Category:Browse Category:Outpost Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Outposts